A Pirates Life For Me
by BlackBlade567
Summary: What if Izuku Midoriya and Bakugo Katsuki became one of the most feared pirates in Japan. Armed with a compass that points them too whatever they want the most, these two set out to the seas of Ancient Japan with their crew and avoid samurai, bounty hunters and ghosts to find treasure and have fun doing so. Crappy summary, just read for yourself.
1. Prologue

**Just a idea I came up with after rewatching the Pirates of the Caribbean series and reading a few chapters of One Piece. Also after playing a couple Black Flag memory sequences. I sorta have a pirate addiction now. So yo-ho, yo-ho a pirates life for me.**

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 **"Shouting!"**

 _"Whispering."_

 _"Flashback naration"_

 **XXX**

A man was running through the deck of his ship, he ignores the cries of shipmates and their curses of him being a coward. He only wanted to earn easy money without working in a farm or anything like that.

He joined a pirate crew and they plundered the seas for years, but this was their last stop. They had chased a merchant ship to the Devil's Triangle, ignoring some superstitious crew mate's claim that it'll kill them all.

They should have listened.

Now ghost were descending among them, killing left and right. Bullets fly and swords clash at an attempt to repel them but all effort was wasted as bullets flew through and swords slip through them.

A sword flew past him and killed an unfortunate soul next to him. At that moment he tripped and turned to the attackers, by now all the crew had died and he was the last man standing.

Should he plea for mercy or fight to the death? But he doesn't need too because the captain of the attackers always needs one man alive.

The captain of the attackers was wearing a white, tattered bandana. He held a a Japanese katana in his hands and knives adorned his vest and belt. A red scarf was present as well as a once proud Navy uniform.

The captain spoke in a gravely voice "Name yourself pirate."

The pirate stutter and said his name "Steve Barts. P-please...don't kill me."

The captain and his crew laughed and a katana was planted on his chin.

"Don't worry, I always leave one person alive to tell the tale. After all..." he pauses as if looking for the word "Dead men tell no tales."

The pirate pants in relief and nearly threw himself down to thank every god he knows. But the pirate was famous for his sense of curiosity and asked "Are you Captain Chizome Akaguro?"

The katana planted itself next to his neck, just grazing it.

"Seems we have an intelligent fellow over here boys. Do you not want to hear how I became this..." he places his hands on his ghost body "thing?"

Steve nodded hoping it was the right answer.

"To begin I need to tell what I used to be. You do know right?"

"Y-yeah...p-pirate hunter, right?"

He laughs again "Correct, my father and his father before him had been pirate hunters, they went to Europe to kill pirates. They both died in the hands of pirates. So when the time came I left Japan and became one too, and I was the greatest. Every pirate ship was reduced to charred wood and every pirate slaughtered and hanged!" He puts a finger on his throat to emphasise his point.

"I was close to removing every stain of the pirate wrenches when the remaining few decided to gang against me. Oh I remember all their names. The Crawler, The Revenge and others. But one ship...that one ship...stood out among the rest...that damned ship..." he turns to Steve with a look filled malevolent hatred.

"The All Might."

 ** _Flashback_**

The All Might blasted cannons against man-o-war called, The Stendhal, as a futile attempt to fight back. But the All Might was a brig and was outgunned humongously, it was starting to retreat when a volley hit the stern, it didn't do much damage but a stray canonball injured the captain, a Japanese born American called Yagi Toshinori.

One person saw him fell and rushed to his aid. A young man barely out of his teens called Izuku Midoriya.

Toshinori pulled out a blue and red compass and let out his last words.

"Young Midoriya...this compass has been passed down from generation to generation...it guides you to the thing you want the most...never...betray...it..."

The boy cried as his mentor and father figure died there and as he does, the compass in his hands started turning into a light shade of emerald green.

He looks at the compass confused and notice the mantra 'One For All' engraved on the case in small words. He holds it with both hands and prayed and hope that it will really guide him to a way to save his crew mates.

"DEKU!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" His best friend shouted.

They were childhood friends who were orphans and they had snuck onto The All Might when they were 6. He had became a natural skill with weaponry as he can easily operate canons, muskets and blades. Izuku in the other hand became a skilled navigator and became quartermaster at age 13.

Izuku ignores him and stares at the direction of the compass. It pointed somewhere North-East so he turn and looks at the thing that would save them. As he did, a plan began forming in his mind.

"Devils Triangle."

 _"As the last of them fell I heard it. Then I saw ship trying to escape through the smoke."_

Chizome used a telescope to identify the voice of the challenger and saw a young green haired pirate on the crows nest waving at him.

"Hello there. Lovely day for a sail ain't it?"

 _"He stood there and was like a little jackrabbit. And so he would earn the name that would haunt me for the rest of my life. The Deku."_

"If you surrender to me now I shall let you live. I. Shall. Let. You. Live."

The boys laughs as he swung down on a rope that simultaneously raised a black pirate flag.

Chizome felt anger and ordered his ship to chase after them.

 _"That boy was mocking my power so I chased him. Knowing that I would run my wakizashi along his neck and when I finish, the pirate stain would finally be cleansed!"_

Izuku was turning the ship's wheel and shouting orders.

"To the gutholes! Thread some line! Ready the bootlegs! Prepare the swivel guns!" He saw the moment and shouted "Portside now!"

Then the crew threw ropes to portside and the ship spun around the last minute, avoiding entering the Triangle. Chizome saw it and tried to turn but then Izuku shouted another signal. "FIRE!"

The swivel gun, manned by Bakugo took aim and he smiled as he fired. The cannon ball hit the Stendhal's wheel, preventing it from turning.

Chizome looks to the side as he saw Izuku swing his compass and grins mockingly, Katsuki sharing the grin.

Soon, The Stendhal's gunpowder reserve explodes in the Triangle, destroying the ship and killing its crew. As they sunk a red mist surrounded their bodies and their eyes turn red.

 _"He took everything from me and filled me with rage. And pain."_

Izuku and Katsuki stood victoriously and they turn to see the crew mates holding different items in their hands.

"What's all this then?" Bakugo asked.

"Tribute...sirs."

They then slowly handed them items, swords, flintlocks and clothes. Bakugo took most of the items since Izuku didn't want them, returning them to their owners.

Katsuki puts on a tricorne hat, a black coat with orange lines on the sleeves and edges. He also adorned a pair of thick green gloves. He straps two flintlocks on his chest and another two on his belt.

Izuku remains with his white shirt and green bandana, he looks at the compass and then to his friend.

"Where too now Captain Katsuki Bakugo?" He asks teasingly.

Bakugo rubs his chin for a moment "Well I would like the counsel of my quartermaster before I make the decision."

Izuku looks at the compass "I'm thinking somewhere East."

 **And that's all for this chapter. Yes I copied this scene from Dead Men Tell No Tales. But the next few I'll try to be original as possible. If you like it leave a review and like. I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A new chapter for my pirate fic. This one has a fast forward of 2 years after the prologue. If you enjoy please leave a like and review. I also apologise for killing off Toshinori so early. Don't worry, I have something planned out**

"Talking."

 _Thinking_

 **"Shouting!"**

 _"Whispering."_

 _"Flashback narration."_

 **XXX**

 **Kyoto, Japan, 1721.**

A young man was hammering a piece of molten metal in a building near the docks of the city. He was one of the country's youngest blacksmith, a successful one too. Everyone in the district knew who he was and what services he offers.

The boy puts the molten metal in a vat of water, cooling it down and creating hot steam. He was use too it by now, two years of being a blacksmith makes you more resistant to heat.

Unfortunately for him, the metal didn't turn out the way he wanted it so he tosses it aside, he would have to melt it down some other time. He looks to the clock on a shelf and noticed it was nearly sunset. He still has business to do in the market.

He packs up his tools and took out his green compass from years ago. He never goes anywhere without it, since his mentor died he has never let it go.

He flips open the cover to see the needle spinning around. He sighs, he learned that his 'needs' need to be specific and he also needs to know what he was looking for. If wish for something like 'true love' or something among those lines it wouldn't work, however if he knew who he loves and ask the compass to wishes to her, it would work.

He looks at the compass again and closes it. He rubs the engravings on the case and stows it in his pocket. Walking to the market, he went to the stall that sold fresh produce and bought a selected cheap vegetables and some rice. Even though he owns a successful blacksmith store, he has to pay heavy taxes that doesn't allow him to keep much of his money.

He checks his coin pouch again and ruffles through it. It seems he still has a couple silver coons left, those would go to his savings for a new house, maybe somewhere with less taxes.

"Midoriya, we meet again." A loud voice said, coming from behind him.

He turns to see a samurai in white armour without a helmet approaching him, his name was Tenya Iida. He belongs to the Iida Clan, a growing clan with strong and famous samurai among them, the most being his brother.

"Hello Iida, is the katana serving you well? I could always make another if it doesn't."

Months ago he had commisioned a sword to be made for him, something light and sharp. Izuku had made it for him in record time. It was a moderately curved blade that's 60cm long and was adorned with a white handle with grey stripes on it. The sheath was coloured grey.

Iida chops his hands at him and walked with him. "The katana is serving me well. It it very impressive for someone as young as you to make it! My family had asked older and more experienced swordsmiths to make one but none are as great as yours!"

"You honour me too much."

Iida chops his hands again "No, it's true. One of their swords broke when I sparred with Tensei. Apparently the sword smith had tried to scam us and has receive penal labour as punishment for his actions."

Izuku grimace "Well, thank god I didn't made your katana cheap, or I would've gotten punished too."

They both laughed for a moment.

Izuku's laughing started to fade when his eyes landed on a brown haired girl in a pink kimono buying sweets from a stall. His heart started fluttering and his cheeks turned pink.

Iida notices this and look at what he was staring at. "Ah, do you know that girl? Should we go say hello then?"

Izuku snaps out of his thoughts and stopped Iida before he goes and introduces himself.

"No! I mean yes? I mean...sorta? I know her name is Ochako Uraraka and her family does a construction business but that's all. I know her because her father asked me to repair tools for him and she picked them up!"

Iida looks at him confused and rubs his chin with his left hand while chopping his right hand. "Then why do you not gonintroduce yourself? It is rude to see someone you know in public and not greet them."

Izuku sighs and massaged his temples "Just...leave it at that please?"

Iida nods "Very well. If it's what you think is best." He looks at the sun and judge the time "Well it's time for me to return home. I have sparring with Tensei and then I have dinner. Farewell Midoriya!"

He took of in great speed, leaving Izuku in the dust. He sighs and continues on to his shop, he would make dinner and then go to sleep. Next day he would continue his project.

But what he doesn't know is that while he was eating his dinner, an odd looking ship with black sails and orange crosses on them had docked on port.

 **XXX**

knock* *knock* *knock*

Izuku groans and covers his ears with his pillow. "Close!"

Even if he wasn't earning much money, he still isn't going to get up this early in the morning.

SMASH!*

His door was kicked down and a figure with a black coat walks in. Izuku got up and grabbed an old flintlock pistol from his pirate days and aims it at the intruder.

"Hey! I told you we-!" He starts but trails off when he saw the face of the intruder.

"Jumpy as ever Deku.And I was afraid you wouldn recognise me."

He looks older than last time they met but still wore the clothes he gotten as tribute years ago. They were loose then but were now fitting like a glove for him. It also appears he had added a leather vest and bracers to his costume and another sword. He also stinks of alcohol.

He points to the door "Sorry about the door. How bout we get a drink?"

 **XXX**

Inside a izakaya (informal Japanese pub) two old friends were drinking sake and talking about what they did for the past 2 years.

"...and then I caved the guys head in! With a freaking frying pan." Bakugo said as he chugs down another bottle of sake.

Izuku laughs nervously, apparently Bakugo was still the same as his old self.

"So what are you doing here? I'm sure it's not because you missed me? Are you here for the compass? If you are, it's yours." Izuku asks.

Bakugo laugh "Keep it, I can never figure out what I want most dearly. Actually you're half right, I did miss you. How's retirement treating you?"

Izuku sips his sake "it's peaceful. I miss our time on the All Might but it's nice here. Good people but a crappy government." Luckily they were conversing in English so if any guard walks in they won't arrest him for treason.

"I also came to get you back in the game."

Izuku did a spit take with his sake "WHAT?!"

"I need a navigator. The last one sucked. The one before him I killed. Then on and on again, an endless cycle."

Izuku sighs "I told you I retired years ago. I miss being a pirate but I can't go back."

Suddenly a group of drunken men in samurai armour came to them and spoke to Bakugo in Japanese "Get lost gaijin! You're kind isn't welcome here."

Bakugo has not spoken Japanese in years so his words were heavily accented "Wrong person fucknuts. I'm Japanese, born and bred. At least for 8 years. I spent most my time on England and the Caribbean."

The men didn't know those places but they got the gist "A gaijin lover." He spat "Even worse. Leave now." And then he and his friends put their hands on their swords.

Izuku places his hand on Bakugo's shoulders "These guys are ronin. I know you're good but you probably aren't as good as them. Let's-"

Suddenly 2 gunshots rang out and two of the three ronin collapse with destroyed kneecaps. The third panicked and fled.

"That's right! Run you shitface! Tell everyone this is what happens when you challenge Captain Katsuki Bakugo!"

Izuku groans. He definitely was still the same.

"If you want to go back pirating. Meet me in the ports tomorrow in the afternoon! I hope you pick the right choice!" He said as he downed another bottle of sake.

 **XXX**

As Izuku walks back to his shop he notices a group of men wearing chain mail armour underneath blue kimonos outside his house holding tekkan (blunt iron swords used as truncheons). It was the police.

He walks to them and said "Excuse me sir? What is going on?"

The leader of the group spoke in mock apology "I'm sorry friend but it appears that you were behind on your taxes so me and my men and collecting them ourselves."

This got Izuku frustrated "That's bullshit! I payed my taxes last week! You guys are clearly robbing me!"

The officer tuts and wags his finger "Well the date has been changed and the amount has increased. Our government needs money to help our country prosper."

Izuku, slightly under the effect of the sake politely told the man to shove his taxes in the place where it doesn't shine.

Then Izuku felt something hard smack his head and he fell unconscious. When he woke up he realises he wasn't in his house.

"Ah, you're awake."

He was in a bed but not his one. He looks at his surroundings, This was definitely not his place. He rubs his head and felt fresh bandages and then a pang of pain.

"What happened? I can remember anything...was I drunk?" He asks the voice, his vision was still blurry. 

"Judging by the way you talked to the officers yesterday I would take a safe guess and assume you where."

Then he remembers! The police! They stole his money.

"Oh shit! Where's my stuff." He looks underneath the blanket and checked to see he only had his kimono.

By now his vision has already cleared and he looks to see his saviour was none other than Ochako Uraraka.

"It's you." He realises.

"I wasn't sure you would remember me. We only met once after all." 

Izuku slowly got up and rubbed his head, the pain has lessened but it still aches. Uraraka notices and went over with a cup of tea.

"Thank you. I'm sorry but I don't think I have any money to pay you back, after all the police stole all my money."

She sat next to him and slowly removed the bandages. "It's alright, you don't have to pay. Just take care and don't get into anymore trouble."

Izuku nods and began drinking the tea "So, have you seen my compass? It's a small, green box that was around my neck?"

Uraraka looks apologetic "I'm sorry but the officers took that off your body. As well as any other things you had on you."

Izuku almost choked on the tea. They took his compass?! He quickly puts down the cup and stood up, surprising her, he began walking to the exit before bowing at her. 

"I'm sorry to leave like this but I need to get that compass back. It's very important, thank you for taking care of me. I shall leave now."

He leaves a surprised Uraraka and ran out the house. He looks for the sun and judged that it was already afternoon, he still had time. 

Time to meet again with an old friend. 

**And that's all for this chapter. Leave a like and review if you enjoyed!**


End file.
